Water covers more than 70% of the Earth's surface. It is vital to all forms of life. Safe drinking water is essential to humans although water provides no calories or organic nutrients. Access to safe drinking water has improved over the last decades in almost every part of the world, but approximately one billion people still lack access to safe water and over 2.5 billion lack access to adequate sanitation.
Water fit for human consumption is called drinking water or potable water. Water that is not potable may be made potable by filtration or distillation, or by other methods. Water is not a finite resource, but rather it is re-circulated as potable water during precipitation in the water cycle in quantities that are many degrees of magnitude higher than human consumption. Therefore, it is the relatively small quantity of water in reserve in the earth (about 1% of our drinking water supply, which is replenished in aquifers around every 1 to 10 years), that is a non-renewable resource. The distribution of potable water can be scarce in remote parts of the world.
Humans require water with few impurities. Common impurities include metal salts and oxides, including copper, iron, calcium and lead, chemicals, sediment, particulate, and/or harmful microorganisms. Some solutes are acceptable and even desirable for taste enhancement and to provide needed electrolytes.
Water may require purification for human consumption. This may involve removal of undissolved substances, dissolved substances and harmful microorganisms. Popular methods include filtering, chlorination and boiling.
While water is an essential, life-sustaining fluid, drinking potable water, such as tap water and bottled water, and other emergency water sources, such as rivers, springs, streams and the like, can undermine your health. Potable water and emergency water sources can include chlorine, fluorine compounds, Trihalomethanes (THMs), hormones, pesticides, trace amounts of prescription drugs and even microorganisms which are more particular to emergency water sources. Accordingly, there is a need for a convenient, cost-effective, and easy to use a water filter device that can control water quality.
The invention provides a convenient and easy to use water filter that can control water quality and is cost-effective. The water filter includes numerous advantages over other technologies and products for several reasons. The water filter provides: (1) a robust and portable design; (2) a removable, reusable and replaceable filtering cartridge, (3) a multistage filtering capability provided by concentric tube column, porous inlet, micro polymeric reticular sponge, a powder activated carbon, flavoring pellets and porous outlet, (4) a replaceable mouthpiece, (5) a replaceable water tight lid, (6) compatible with any standard water bottle, 8 oz. to 1.5 L, (7) a suction functionality via contour lip-to-mouthpiece design, (8) a screw top connection to water bottle, (9) a water volume consumption up to 97% completion, and (10) a flavoring aftertaste made from natural ingredient.
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a water filter device that improves upon or overcomes one or more of the shortcomings of existing water filters.